Drachenorte
thumb|Tatzelwurm-WasserfallDer Begriff Drachenort 'bezeichnet einen Ort, an dem ein Drache lebt oder lebte. An solchen Orten haben sich meist Drachengeschichten erhalten. Orte, an denen der Sage nach ein Drache gelebt haben soll und/oder besiegt wurde: Afrika Namibia *'Dragon's Breath Hole (dt. Drachenhauchloch) in den Otavibergen bei Grootfontein: Der aus dem unterirdischen See aufsteigende Dampf erinnert an den Hauch eines Drachen. Südafrika und Lesotho *'Drakensberge (dt. ''Drachenberge) an der Grenze zwischen KwaZulu-Natal und Lesotho': Niederländische Siedler gaben dem Gebirge den Namen, möglicherweise weil die zackigen Berggipfel an einen Drachenrücken erinnern, aufgrund von Fossilfunden oder in Anlehnung an regionale LegendenVisitAfricaNow.com: uKhahlamba-Drakensberg Park. Asien China *'Anshun, Guizhou-Provinz:' Der Legende nach werden Karpfen, die über den Drachentor-Wasserfall (chin. 龙门飞瀑, ''Lóngmén Fēi Pù) springen, zu Drachen. Davon handelt auch das Sprichwort Liyu tiao longmen. *'Datong, Shanxi: '''Die Neun-Drachen-Wand zeigt verschiedene Tiere, darunter neun Lóng-Drachen. Sie ist die größte ihrer Art in China. Israel *'Tel Aviv-Jaffa:' Oft wird Jaffa, in älteren Quellen Joppa, als der Ort angegeben, an dem St. Georg seinen Drachen getötet hat. Laut Plinius wurde hier außerdem Ketos durch Perseus getötet. Japan *'Murō, Nara-Präfektur: Auf dem Berg Murōyama wird seit alten Zeiten der Drachenkönig Zennyo Ryūō angebetet. Libanon *'''Beirut: Die Bucht Golfe de Saint-Georges soll der Ort sein, an dem St. Georg den Drachen getötet hat. Europa Belgien *'Mons in Hennegau': Jedes Jahr am Trinitäts-Sonntag wird im Zuge des Ducasse de Mons Volksfestes der Drachenkampf von St. Georg nachgestellt. Dänemark *'Hadsund in Nordjütland:' Unter dem Grabhügel Lindhøj soll der Drache aus dem Märchen Der Lindwurm und die Jungfrau hausen. Deutschland *'Aachen in Nordrhein-Wesfahlen: '''1748 wurden von zwei Hähnen Cockatrice-Eier gelegt. *'Desenberg in Nordrhein-Westfalen': Der Begründer des Geschlechts von Spiegel tötet einen Drachen mithilfe dreier in den Schild eingelassenen Spiegel. *'Drachenfels im Siebengebirge am Rhein: Der Ort der Tötung Fafnirs durch Siegfried. *Drachenschlucht in Thüringen: Angeblicher Ort des Drachenkampfes des Heiligen Georg. Ein Brunnen im nahen Eisenach erinnert daran. *'Furth im Wald in Bayern: '''Hier wird jährlich das bekannte Volksschauspiel ''Further Drachenstich gefeiert. *'Geldern in Nordrhein-Westfalen: '''Wichard und Lupold von Pont besiegten den Feuer speienden Drachen von Geldern. *'Kürbitz im Vogtland in Sachsen: 'Die Sage berichtet von einem Drachen oder Lindwurm in der Nähe des Dorfes, der von einem Ritter getötet wurde, welcher dabei sein eigenes Leben verlor und in der Kirche des Ortes beigesetzt worden sein soll. Siehe Lindwurm zu Kürbitz. *'München in Bayern: 'Das Wurmeck des alten Rathauses erinnert an das Töten eines Drachen während einer Pest-Epidemie. *'Schöten bei Apolda in Thüringen: 'Der Knappe Veit erschlägt die Lindwürmer und lässt deren Sümpfe zuschütten, dafür erhält er die Tochter des Grafen zur Frau und gründet das Geschlecht derer zu Vitzthum. *'Schlotzau in Hessen: In der Lindwurmskaute soll einst ein Drache gehaust haben, der vom Ritter Siegfried erlegt wurde. *'Schwarzenberg im Erzgebirge:' Sankt Georg tötete den Drachen, der am Totenstein lebte. *'Syrau im Vogtland in Sachsen: '''Ein Bauer tötete der Sage nach den Lindwurm oder Drachen im Syrauer Wald, der nach Menschenopfern aus dem Dorfe verlangte. Dieser besagte Ort außerhalb des Dorfes trägt heute noch die alte Flurbezeichnung „Drachenburg“, außerdem liegt dort die Drachenhöhle Syrau. *'Untersberg, Berchtesgadener Alpen in Bayern: Das Drachenloch ist ein 1935 zusammengebrochenes natürliches Steintor Frankreich *'''Beaucaire in der Provence: '''Der Drac entführte eine Wäscherin. *Élorn in der Bretagne: In diesem Küstenfluss lebte ein Drache. *'Metz in Grand Est: '''Bischof Clemens von Metz befreite die Stadt vom Drachen ''Graoully. *'Paris: '''Bischof Marcellus von Paris zähmte einen Drachen und führte ihn aus der Stadt. *'Rouen in der Normandie: Erzbischof Romanus bändigte die Gargouille, die in der Seine lebte. *'Tarascon in der Provence:' Die Heilige Martha von Bethanien zähmte die Tarasque. Griechenland *'Kos: 'Hippokrates Tochter wurde in einen Drachen verwandelt und wartet auf jemanden, der sie mit einem Kuss erlöst. *'Lerna, Peloponnes: '''Herakles erlegt die Hydra von Lerna. *'Rhodos: Dieudonné de Gozon vom Johanniterorden tötet 1332 den Drachen von Rhodos Großbritannien *'''Anwick in Lincolnshire: Pflug und Pferde eines Farmers versinken im Feld, kurz darauf erscheint aus dem Boden ein Drache. Der Schatz des Drachen soll unter den Drake Stones liegen. *'Brent Pelham in Hertfordshire: '''Ein Riese tötet des Teufels Drachen, das Grab des Riesen, Piers' Tomb, erinnert noch heute daran. *'Burley in New Hampshire: Sir Maurice Berkeley tötet den Bisterne Dragon *'Castle Gwys in Wales: '''Eine vollständig mit Augen bedeckte Cockatrice von einem Mann in einem Fass getötet. *'Carhampton in Somerset: 'St. Carantoc zähmt den Carhampton Dragon im Auftrag von König Artus *'Deerhurst Walton in Gloucestershire: 'Ein Bauer enthauptet den Deerhurst Dragon, der die Jungfrauen des Dorfes fraß. *'Dornoch in Sutherland, Schottland: 'Bischof Gilbert erlegt den Drachen Dhu Guische mit Pfeilen. *'Dragonby in Northlincolnshire: 'Ein Zauberer verwandelte einen Drachen in einen Felsen, den Dragonby Dragon. *'Drakelow in Derbyshire: 'Der Name der Stadt bedeutet "Drachenhügel". *'Dundee in Schottland: 'Diverse Ortschaften nahe der Stadt sind nach Ereignissen während des Kampfes gegen den Dundee Dragon benannt. *'Handale, North Yorkshire: 'Die Handale Serpent verschlingt Jungfrauen, bis der junge Scaw sie tötet. *'Henham in Essex: 'Einige Dorfbewohner vertreiben die Amphitere, eine Geflügelte Schlange. *'Hutton Rudby, North Yorkshire: 'Eine Darstellung an der Kirche erinnert noch heute an den Hutton Rudby Dragon, der dort getötet wurde. *'Lambton, Durham: 'John Lambton angelt ein Drachenjunges, welches zum Lambton Worm heranwächst und das Dorf bedroht. *'Longwitton, Northumberland: 'Sir Guy von Warwick tötet den Dragon of Longwitton. *'Mordiford in Herefordshire: 'Das Mädchen Maud findet einen jungen Wyvern und zieht ihn auf. *'Norwich in Norfolk: 'Bis 1835 wurde jährlich der Drache Snap von St. Georg gestochen. *'Slingsby, North Yorkshire: 'Sir William Wyvill und sein Hund erlegen die Slingsby Serpent. Das angebliche Graf Wyvills ist noch heute zu sehen. *'Sockburn, Durham: 'Das Schwert, mit welchem der Sockburn Worm getötet wurde, ist noch heute in der Kathedrale ausgestellt. *'South Downs in Sussex: '''Der Drache Knucker lebte in den Quellteichen der South Downs. *St Leonard's Forest in Sussex: Der heilige Leonard tötet einen Drachen. 1614 wird ein weiterer Drache getötet. *'Uffington, Oxfordshire: '''Der Dragon Hill soll der Ort gewesen sein, an dem St. Georg den Drachen getötet hat. Ein blanker Kreidefleck oben auf dem Hügel zeugt noch heute davon. *'Wales: 'Ein roter Drache diente Merlin zur Vorhersage der walisischen Zukunft, siehe Cyfranc Lludd a Llefelys. *'Wantley, South Yorkshire: 'Ritter Moore von Moore Hall tötet den Drachen von Wantley mit einem Tritt zwischen die Beine. *'Wells, Somerset: 'Bischof Jocelyn tötet einen Drachen, der alle 50 Jahre droht, zurückzukehren, wenn die Menschen ihn vergessen. Ihn zu Ehren wird alle 50 Jahre ein Festspiel gefeiert. *'Wherwell in Hampshire: 'Eine Cockatrice wurde in Wherwell Priory festgehalten. Sie wurde von einem Mann namens Green getötet, nachdem Green's Acres benannt ist. *'Whitby, North Yorkshire: 'Bauarbeiten zu einem Kloster erwecken den Whitby Wyrm, der das Bauprojekt niederzubrennen droht. Bis zur Auflösung des Klosters im 17. Jahrhundert kehrte der Drache alle sieben Jahre zurück, um das Kloster zu vernichten. *'Gower, Wales: Die Insel Worm’s Head hat ihren Namen von der charakteristischen Form, die an einen Drachenkopf erinnert. Italien *'Atessa, Abruzzen: '''Der Drache von Atessa musste getötet werden, um die Dörfer Ate und Tixa zu vereinen. *'Baunei, Sardinien: Der Drache Scultone soll einst die Stadt terrorisiert haben. *'Heiligkreuzkofel, Südtirol: '''Noch heute erinnert ein Denkmal an die Tötung des Drachen von Sas Vanna. *'Lodi, Lombardei: 'Der Drache Tarantasio wurde von einem Heiligen besiegt und gab der Ortschaft Taranta ihren Namen. *'Mailand, Lombardei: 'Die Biscione ist das Wappentier der Stadt. *'Rom: '1691 soll in den Sümpfen nahe der Stadt ein Drache gelebt haben. *'Wolkenstein, Südtirol: Der See Lech dl Dragon hat seinen Namen von den unheimlichen Geräuschen, die man in der Gegend oft hört. Der Legende nach werden diese vom Flug eines Drachen ausgelöst. Niederlande *'Besel, Limburg: '''Jährlich wird im Zuge einer Prozession die Legende des Heiligen Georg nachgestellt und ein Drache gestochen. Österreich *'Drachenwand in den Salzkammergut-Bergen:' Der Teufel entführt eine Köchin, da sie dem Pfarrer verwässerte Milch serviert hatte, kommt vom Kurs ab und kracht in die Wand. Dadurch entsteht das so genannte "Drachenloch". *'Grödig in Salzburg: eine Siedlung heißt Drachenloch *'''Innsbruck in Tirol: In der Sillschlucht soll ein Lindwurm gehaust haben, der das Stift Wilten bedroht hat und vom Riesen Haymon (dem Gründer des Stifts) erschlagen worden ist. *'Klagenfurt in Kärnten:' Ein Drache, der im Sumpf lebte, wurde getötet; siehe Lindwurmbrunnen. *'Mixnitz in der Steiermark: '''In der Drachenhöhle wurden Knochen von Höhlenbären gefunden und für Drachenknochen gehalten. *'Reutte in Tirol: der Mangtritt erinnert an die Sage von St. Mang und dem Drachen *'Wien: '''Ein Hausschild in der Singerstraße zeigt die Heilige Maria und einen Drachen, jedoch ist keine Legende überliefert. Polen *'Krakau in Kleinpolen: 'Der Stadtgründer Krak tötete den Drachen ''Smok Wawelski; es gibt eine Drachenhöhle. Portugal *'Monção, Viana do Castelo: '''Jedes Jahr wird im Zuge der Fronleichnamesprozession der Kampf zwischen St. Georg und dem Drachen Santa Coca dargestellt. Russland *'Andreapol, Zentralrussland: 'Im Brosno-See soll der Brosno Drache leben. Schweiz *'Aareschlucht in Bern: 'Laut dem Naturforscher Samuel Studer soll hier "eine Art von Schlange mit einem fast runden Kopf und mit kurzen Füssen" leben. Vermutlich handelt es sich dabei um einen Tatzelwurm. 1935 will ein russischer Fotograph hier einen Tatzelwurm fotografiet haben. *'Burgdorf in Bern: 'Zwei Brüder finden eine Höhle namens Drachenloch im Wald und werden von einem Drachen angegriffen. *'Galterntal in Freiburg: Der Lindwurm vom Galterental reisst jede Nacht Vieh, bis er durch regelmäßige Kerzenopfer besänftigt wird. *'Luzern: '''Auf dem Pilatusberg lebten heilbringende Drachen. *'St. Josefen in Sankt Gallen: Eine kleine Schlucht heißt Drachenloch *'Thunersee im Berner Oberland: '''Der „Apostel der Schweiz“ Beatus hat den hier lebenden Drachen bekämpft. *'Vättis in Sankt Gallen: 'Im Drachenloch am Drachenberg wurden Höhlenbären-Knochen für Drachenknochen gehalten. Slowakei *'Demänovská Dolina in der Niederen Tatra: In der Demänováer Eishöhle werden Höhlenbären-Knochen gefunden, die Franz Ernst Brückmann 1739 als Drachenknochen beschreibt. Slowenien *'Ljubljana in Zentralslowenien: '''Iason soll einen Drachen erschlagen haben, daran erinnert noch heute die Drachenbrücke und das Stadtwappen. Spanien *'Betanzos, Galicien: Ein Drache griff einst die Stadt an, wurde aber von jungen Männern wieder vertrieben. Der Kampf wird jedes Jahr in einem Festspiel dargestellt. *'Manacor, Mallorca: '''In den '' Coves del Drac ''(kastilisch ''Cuevas del Drach, dt.: Drachenhöhlen) sollen je nach Quelle die Tempelritter oder Piraten einem Drachen ihre Schätze anvertraut haben, die dieser seitdem bewacht. *'Navarra: '''Das Kloster San Miguel de Aralar wird von Theodosius von Goñi erbaut, nachdem St. Michael ihm geholfen hat, einen Herensugue zu töten. *'Palma de Mallorca: 'Im 18. Jahrhundert soll der Drache von Na Coca in der Kanalisation der Stadt gelebt haben. Nach seinem Tod wurde er konserviert und im Diözesan-Museum aufbewahrt, wo man ihn noch heute ansehen kann. *'Redondela, Galicien: 'In der Bucht Ría de Vigo soll ein Coca hausen, der jährlich im Zuge eines Festspiels gestochen wird. *'Sa Dragonera: 'Der Name der Insel bedeutet Dracheninsel, vermutlich aufgrund ihrer langezogenen Form mit Bergen, die an einen Stachelkamm erinnern. Eine andere Hypothese leitet den Namen aber vom lateinischen ''tracones ab, das im Mittelalter für unterirdische Wasserleitungen stand und auf die wichtige Rolle der Insel (insbesondere der Cova de sa Font) für die Wasserversorgung antiker Schiffe hindeutet, die diese Gegend befuhren Angel Ginés, Joaquín Ginés: '''La Cova de sa Font (o Cova des Moro) i l'origen del topònim de s'illa de sa Dragonera: una hipòtesi espeleològica, In: Endins. Band 34, 2010, S. 9–18 (spanisch). Häufig wird der Name auch auf die vielen dort lebenden Eidechsen bezogen. Ukraine *'Lemberg: '''Ein Drache wurde vom Stadtgründer Fürst Lew erschlagen. Weißrussland *'Lepel, Wizebsk: Im Lepeler See soll der Drache Tsmok leben, der 2013 mit einer Statue am Ufer geehrt wurde. Nordamerika Kuba *'''Havanna: Jedes Jahr wird in der Stadt der Drache Tarasca im Zuge eines Festspiels gestochen. USA *'Alton, Illinois:' Ein Gemälde über dem Mississippi-Fluss soll einst den Drachen Piasa gezeigt haben. *'Chelan, Washington:' Im Lake Chelan soll der Lake Chelan Dragon hausen, der 1892 erstmals gesichtet wurde. Quellen Kategorie:Drachenforschung Kategorie:Drachen nach Herkunft